Rainbow Days
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Another day- another case. All the team are adjusting to the new UCOS but when one fails to turn up to work is it an accident, bad luck or something more sinister? All characters from 1.1 onwards
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own New Tricks. BBC and Wall to Wall own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Is anyone reading New Tricks stories anymore? Please let me know.

1\. Monday

Gerry stepped into the UCOS office still exhausted from the night before. His youngest had just got her first post with the police. He couldn't be prouder of any of his girls. Emily and Caitlyn were coppers and Paula a nurse. He shook his head slightly wondering what he had got right.

"Morning." He looked up to see Sasha sat on the comfy chairs next to Steve. The newer members of the team looked much more alert than he felt.

"Alright."

"No more news?" Jack asked as he appeared. Gerry shrugged.

"The McLintock case?" Steve asked. "Nah. There's no sign of anything new. Where's Sandra?"

"Not in yet." Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Neither is Ted. Actually, it's not like them to be late. Especially Sandra. She's always here early."

"I'll call Sandra and you call Ted. Something is up." Gerry paused as all eyes fell on Ted as he walked in.

"What?"

"Where the ell av you been?" Gerry called across the room. Ted looked around.

"Av you not seen the news? There's been a massive RTC on the Broadway. I've been behind it." Ted shrugged his jacket off as Dan set about making tea. "Artic unit verses some car. Looks nasty an all. Paramedics and fire crews are cutting the car open now."

"Sandra comes via the Broadway." Sasha frowned as the colour drained from Gerry's face. Jack paused.

"Yeah. You don't think?"

"No. She's either at some high level meeting or stuck in traffic. I'll check her diary. You ring her. Until then Sasha you start filling everyone else in on the case." Jack immediately took charge of the situation as Sasha nodded. She just prayed he was right.

Xxx

A/_n worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Call

Gerry closed his eyes as the phone went to answerphone for the third time in as many minutes. He knew Sandra never answered the phone while she was driving but it was unusual for her to be so late getting into work. Shoving his phone back into his pocket he looked up to see Sasha in the doorway.

"Alright?"

"Anything?" Sasha asked. It was no secret how close Gerry and Sandra were. Gerry looked away for a moment.

"No."

"She must be driving. She won't have the phone turned on when she's driving." Gerry tried to convince himself as much as he tried to convince the new girl. He knew Sasha worried about the team as much as he did. "Where's Jack?"

"With Dan and Brian." Sasha explained. "They've gone round to Sandra's. See if she's ok. Jack said to keep trying her phone."

"Right."

"She's been ok? Recently I mean. I know I only got this because she was sick."

"Yeah, as far as I know. She goes for check ups and stuff." He shrugged.

"And she would have said? If she wasn't well?"

"Yeah. Either me or Jack would know. She's known him since she was a kid. He worked with her old man."

"Jack is like what? 80?"

"Seventy nine." Gerry paused. "He's the oldest of us all. You know that."

"Yeah. That's what worries me. Steve told me he has a weak heart. He thinks the world of Sandra. I'm worried if anything has happened to her, what it'll do to him."

Gerry nodded. He knew Sandra was a surrogate daughter. He knew Sandra loved Jack just as much. He didn't know what he was going to do if something had happened to her. He jumped slightly as the phone in his hand burst into life.

"Sandra?" Sasha asked.

"Dan." Gerry answered as he pressed the accept call. "Anything?"

Dan stared at the two older men as he listened to Gerry. The late Spring sunshine causing him to squint.

"She isn't here. Car is missing from the drive. No sign of life. Jack is with Mrs Johnson."

"That nosey old bat? If there's anything to worry about she'll know." Gerry paused as he felt Sasha rest a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Strickland and Ted watching him. The younger man and the new recruit looked on the verge of tears.

"Get back here." Gerry ended the call as Strickland took Sasha's hand. He looked almost ashen as Gerry ended the call. "Sir?"

"Traffic police contacted me ten minutes ago."

"Go on." Steve urged as he joined them. The Scotsman frowned as Strickland took a deep breath. "Och, out with it man."

"The RTC on Broadway. The driver of the artic Lorry died on impact."

"That's awful." Sasha stated. The men around her nodded.

"The cars involved included a Skoda Fabia and a 14 plate Audi TT."

"Sandra drives an Audi." Ted whispered. Gerry felt sick. Sasha bit her lip.

"Yeah, all they knew initially was that the driver was a blonde female in her early 50s. She wasn't identified until."

"Oh my God." Sasha looked away.

"Where is she? Because she ain't dead. I know that much." Gerry glared. "No way."

"She's been airlifted to Queens. It's bad- that's all the officer could tell me. They cut her from the wreckage- just before the car engine caught fire."

"But she's alive?" Ted had to clarify.

Strickland nodded.

"She was when she left the scene of the accident."

Gerry ran a hand over his face in shock. Steve swore.

"Ted, you tell Jack and the boys. I'm going to the hospital."

"You are not driving in that state." Steve decided. He marched into the main UCOS office. "Cmon then."

"Go." Sasha paused. "Gerry; she needs you. I'll bring Jack later, keep us informed, yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded before almost running out of the room.

Cxxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

Fear

Steve drove in silence as Gerry stared straight ahead. He knew Sandra would have been sober driving, that she was a good driver and would have been paying attention to the road. Narrowing his eyes he tried not to think what injuries could be so bad that the London Air Ambulance had to take her to hospital. The fact that the other driver was dead at the scene told him it had been a horrific.

"Gerry, someone should call her mother."

"No." Gerry stated firmly. "Well, not until we know what's append. Her and Grace don't exactly get on. Never really av."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno. Sandra was a real Daddy's girl. I always got the impression Grace was jealous of her. She as got a half brother - Tom."

"Aye, she told me once. When I was fretting about my boy and the new baby." Steve paused; thinking of his heavily pregnant and younger fiancé. Charlie had given him a second chance at life. He was determined not to mess this one up. Gerry fell silent once more.

Xxxxxx

Jack felt sick. He hated the idea that Sandra was injured. He knew how sick she had been - breast cancer and then Sepsis had nearly killed her. Now she was well, back at work and he had noticed her and Gerry getting closer. For the first time in a very long time he had thought she seemed happy.

"Jack." Sasha rested a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He nodded, numb from the news that Sandra was badly hurt.

"Maybe you should go home?"

"No." He glanced at Ted, aware the new recruit was just as shaken as he was. "No, I'm ok. Gerry said he'd call? When there was news?"

"He promised." Brian said. "He's a pompous prat at times but he's always kept his promise."

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "Yeah, he'll call."

"Until then." Jack walked across to his desk. Ted shook his head slightly. He was still the new boy. Still getting to know the dynamic but he had to admit that no team he had been on before had felt like family the way UCOS did. He sent up a silent prayer that somehow Sandra would be ok. He didn't know what would become of the team if she wasn't.

Xxxxxxx

"Sandra Pullman?" Steve asked the A&E receptionist as the middle aged woman looked up. The waiting area was crammed full of people. Gerry ran a hand over his face wondering just how many of the patients needed to be there. He had a feeling a few could have been elsewhere; a walk in centre, GP or in one case prison. He looked back to see Steve talking and lying fluently to the nurse.

"Aye, I'm Sandra's brother. Steve; this is her partner Gerry."

"I'll take you to the family room. Dr Bashir can tell you the details." Gerry nodded, following Steve in a daze. He shrugged his shoulders realising between wives, daughters, his sisters and mum and now Sandra and Sasha he had spent most of his sixty years waiting for women and being totally bewildered by them.

"Thankyou."

"Is Sandra Scottish?" The nurse asked. Steve shrugged.

"No, neither am I. Not really. Our parents divorced. She lived with our mother down here and my dad, who was Glaswegian took me with him. I picked up the accent." Steve lied as Gerry sat down.

"Ow is she?"

"Dr Bashir will explain everything. She won't be long." The nurse left the room as Gerry hung his head.

"She's dead."

"Gerry; you don't know that."

"I can feel it. You bloody liar! What appens if Tom turned up? Her actual brother?"

Steve shrugged.

"You know she has Jack and you down as her emergency contacts."

"so?"

"Then who is going to tell Tom? Everyone's waiting to hear from us. Behave Gerry." He smiled slightly as the door opened to reveal a young Indian woman with a bright pink stethoscope and a large badge stating she was 'Doctor Roya."

"Sandra's family?"

"Yes." Gerry shook the doctor's hand. "Yes we are."

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I Support

Gerry shook the doctor's hand as she sat opposite them. The small family room seemed claustrophobic as Steve reiterated his lie.

"As you know Sandra has been in a very nasty car crash." The doctor watched as Gerry looked away. The older man looked terrified. "When Sandra arrived she had already been placed in a spinal collar as a precaution. She needed help with her breathing and was unconscious."

"How is she now?" Steve asked; surprised that Gerry hadn't spoken. He knew how much the cockney man cared for their Guv. He also knew the feeling was mutual.

"Very poorly. She has a ruptured spleen. We're preparing her for theatre now - her spleen is bleeding out internally. We've started a blood transfusion and given her some medication to keep her asleep and pain free. She also has a fracture to her right arm, collarbone and some nasty cuts to her chest and face. The airbag was deployed - that saved her."

"Can I see her?" Gerry asked. "Please?"

"Ok. A few minutes before the porters get here." Dr Bashir smiled sadly. "There's a lot of tubes and drains but she's still there. Your Sandra."

Gerry nodded.

"Follow me." The young doctor ushered him out towards the resusitation room. Steve ran a hand over his face. He knew someone had to call the others, no doubt Jack and Brian were beside themselves. He knew multiple fractures, a ruptured spleen and internal bleeding were life threatening. He just prayed the doctors and nurses could save her. Sighing he looked up to see Clarky watching him.

"Hello son."

"I heard, about the Guv. Thought I'd do the hospital bit rather than some new PC you don't know." Izzy Clark sat next to him. Steve nodded, appreciating the sentiment.

"It's bad. Real bad. One driver - the truckie dead at scene. Sandra - it's touch n go. She's going to theatre now. Bleeding inside. They want to try and fix it."

"She's tough."

"She's also only human. Breast cancer, that bloody Sepsis and God only knows what else she's been through. How much can one woman take?" Steve blinked back a tear, looking to see Jack and Brian in the doorway. "I was going to call you. Gerry is with her."

"Brian?" Jack ushered him towards a seat in the corner of the room. Brian looked stricken as Jack sighed heavily. The oldest man in the team frowned.

"It wasn't an accident."

"What?"

"Sandra has been getting death threats. She thought it was some idiot with too much time on their hands. Strickland's aware of it." Jack paused. "But she didn't want anyone else to know. Didn't want Sasha and us lot worrying."

"That's ridiculous." Steve paused. "We could have helped."

"I know that." Jack sighed. "But I only found out this morning. She has been trying to protect us."

"So this is more than just a random accident?" Clarky looked at the older men. "What about the Lorry driver?"

"Collateral damage?" Brian sighed. Clarky nodded.

"Ok, so who is going to tell Gerry about this?" All eyes fell on Steve as the Scotsman spoke. Sighing heavily he shook his head. "Me, I take it. Who has a grudge against her? Why now?"

"That's what we have to find out." Brian stated firmly. "That's what we have to do now."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Grudge

Gerry stared at the figure in the bed. Tubes fed into her arms, a bandage wrapped around her head as a tube protruded from her mouth causing her chest to rise and fall depending on how the machine forced her lungs to take the oxygen.

"Bloody ell. You don't do things by arf." He touched her hand, relieved that she still felt warm. "Car is a right off. Dun worry I won't make any jokes about women drivers. I've seen you. You are bloody good behind that wheel." He sighed as she lay there.

"Porters are on their way," he nodded as a young nurse spoke. "Won't be long until she's up in theatre now."

"Right." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. The burn from the air bag exploding plus the glass from the windscreen had battered her face. More scars to add to the collection. Still bloody gorgeous though. He thought to himself as he heard the nurse slip away.

"You can live without a spleen. Our Paula told me that." He touched her forehead, brushing a strand of blonde hair away. He heard the porters talking to the nurse. "Its time to go luv. Go on, av the op and come back to me. Yeah? Car crash ain't gonna get the better of you, eh?" He kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting." He whispered as the porters appeared; ready to wheel her away. He blinked back tears before watching her go.

Xxxxxx

"She didn't tell anyone." Jack paused as he sat opposite Steve. "Typical Sandra."

"What's typical Sandra? When did you lot get ere?" Gerry asked as he joined them. Jack ran a hand over his face, it was clear the younger man was terrified. Everyone knew how much Sandra meant to the cockney ex vice squad copper. It seemed everyone except him and Sandra. A kiss at Christmas didn't mean much if it was only because Mistletoe was around.

"How is she?" Brian asked as Gerry shrugged.

"In theatre now. It's bad."

"Gerry." Jack sighed, looking at Steve for a moment. He knew the Scotsman and Gerry got along well. He didn't quite know what to say.

"Look, Gerry. Sandra has been stalked. Had death threats and hasn't told us." Brian winced at how direct Steve was. The Glaswegian wasn't one to mince his words.

"What?"

"Her neighbours told us she's barely been home." Jack paused. "I spoke with Strickland. There was this case about three months before UCOS was started."

"Not the dog?"

"No Gerry, not the dog. Kim James. Fifteen year old girl murdered by her boyfriend - Sandra was the arresting officer. Lad who killed her was only sixteen. A kid himself. Two lives ruined. Only his dad didn't see it like that."

"No?"

"Damien Stevens got six years. His dad - Jim Stevens thought it was too harsh. That his precious boy had been led astray by Kim and it was Sandra's fault it went to trial."

"He's waited all these years? Kid would be out by now." Gerry glared.

"Yes he would. Only three months into the sentence he died. Contracted meningitis and died. Kim's mum saw it as karma. The boy's father saw it as Sandra's fault the boy was in Young Offenders. He's been waiting, and over the last couple of months stalking Sandra."

"Why now?" Dan asked.

"The family moved back into the area. Daddy dearest finds out the woman he blames for his son going to prison was alive, well and happy. So." Brian shrugged.

"So what now?" Gerry looked at his friends. Clarky was the first one to speak.

"Now we wait for SOCO to finish with the car. We wait for Sandra to wake up and I go to see this Jim. See what he thinks he's playing at." Clarky turned; leaving the older men to wait.

Xxxxxxcc

Strickland stared at the computer screen. The emails Sandra had been receiving were vile, more so than she had mentioned. It made him feel sick - the superintendent had been keeping the details from him. The woman had been determined to keep the matter under wraps, hoping the man would just get tired and leave her alone. Now she was in theatre fighting for her life it was clear that wouldn't happen. He looked up to see Clarky and Emily walk into the UCOS office.

"Sir." Emily started.

"Any news from the hospital?"

"Not yet." Emily paused. "SOCO say Sandra's car was tampered with. The brakes were cut."

"Attempted murder."

"Looks like it." Clarky paused. "He was serious."

Xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Serious

"Attempted murder." Danny shook his head. He had no idea why anyone would want to kill his boss. It didn't seem fair that an innocent man had been caught in the crossfire. He looked up to see Gerry looking stricken, he knew how he would feel if Fiona was currently undergoing emergency surgery.

"I'll ring Sasha." He decided, getting to his feet.

"This is not a UCOS case." Jack knew before the words had left his mouth that he was fighting a losing battle. "You know this is an active investigation now. Not a cold case."

"Technically. Yeah." Ted agreed.

Danny looked horrified, Ted continued.

"I mean yeah, the RTA is a current and ongoing investigation but Sandra has been a copper longer than you've been tying your own shoe laces, my son. So, we can do some digging. See if these death threats are related to old cases, we can look into those." Ted smiled. Clarky closed his eyes. Even the newest member of the team had a way around the technicalities of life in UCOS.

"Yeah, well."

"You investigate now. We'll look at the past. It's what we do." Brian nodded. He got to his feet; ushering Ted, Clarky and Steve out of the small waiting room.

"Gerry, Jack. You stay ere. We'll get back to work. Get started." Ted decided. Gerry looked up, as if realising that his friends were actually there for the first time.

"This is Sandra."

"I know mate." Steve answered. He could see how angry his friend was.

"This ain't gonna be anything recent. Might not even be work related. You are all thinking these threats came from some sicko she's put in prison yeah? What if it's not? Could be anyone. Ex boyfriend, her ex husband. "

"Hold on." Clarky spoke up. "DSI Pullman is married?"

"Was." Jack clarified. "A long time ago and thankfully not for very long. Can't see it being him. Not now. Besides e is evil enough; just hasn't got the wherewithal to do it."

"So." Ted began taking control. "This is what we gonna do. Brian, Danny head back to the Nick. Pull any cases where murders or attempted murders involved breaks being cut. Steve, you find Sasha and go through old case files of the Guv. See if any nutters with a grudge stand out. Clarky, you do what you do. I dunno it's all computers and profiles these days. I'm going to head back to the scene of the RTA. See if SOCO have found anything." He raised a hand as Clarky pulled a face. "I know it's CSI now but son, this ain't New York so I'll stick wiv SOCO."

"What about Gerry and Jack?" Clarky looked at the two older men.

"You pair. Closest that girl as to family. Ring as soon as you can." He ushered the other men away as Gerry buried his head in his hands. Jack sighed. He knew there was more to Sandra and Gerry's relationship than either of them let on he just wondered if either of them realised.

Xxxxxxx

"Sasha." The blonde looked up from her computer as Strickland placed a coffee on her desk.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly. Strickland sat opposite her.

"Jim Stevens; aged 57. Car mechanic. Father of three. Divorced back in the late 1990s. His ex wife Julie remarried in 2004." Sasha read out. "Do you think Clarky has told the team this yet?"

"I have no idea. I know he went back to the hospital. Look, Sasha, this is an active current investigation. He doesn't have to tell them."

Sasha glared at her partner. Sometimes she hated that he was her boss too. She nodded once.

"No, but it links to an old murder case."

"A solved case."

"The boys aren't actually police officers anymore. They are investigators. It's me and Sandra that are the coppers." She held his gaze before pushing her chair back. "And I think it's time I spoke with Jim Stevens, don't you?"

She got to her feet just as Steve walked in. He looked perplex as she marched towards him. Strickland ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't take your coat off. We're off out."

"But."

"Cmon. I'll explain on the way."

Steve sighed, turning sharply before following the younger woman out of the door.

Xcccccc


	7. Chapter 7

Explained

"So." Steve secured the seat belt as Sasha started the car engine. "You said you were going to explain."

"Sandra had been getting death threats and she didn't tell us. I think I know where they were coming from."

"Aye. Clarky told us about death threats. Didn't say owt else though. So, someone really set out to kill Sandra. Not idle threats."

Sasha narrowed her eyes as she drove.

"Forensics say her breaks were cut. That she had no way of stopping the car." Sasha couldn't help but let the anger slip into her voice. "The Lorry driver was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So that's murder. Do we even have a name for that poor bloke?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Emily came by." She paused. "Geoffrey Jones, aged 51. Divorced with two kids - Jenna and Alison. Two grandsons Liam and Nathan. Had been driving for that company for years. Since he left the army. Served in the Falklands and Northern Ireland."

"And he gets killed like this." Steve sighed. "Where are we going?"

"To see the man that did this. Jim Stevens. The man is a mechanic and he hates Sandra."

"Motive and knowledge." Steve glared. "All we need now is evidence."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry paced the floor of the waiting room as Jack watched him. Sandra had been in theatre for over an hour and he couldn't help but worry.

"Someone actually wanted to do this. I know there are some sick individuals in the world but actually plotting to kill someone and not caring who they take with them?" Gerry paused. "That Lorry driver. His family must be wondering what the Hell he had done to deserve this."

"Nothing." Jack spoke calmly. "Nothing at all. Neither did Sandra. The person who did this was sick."

"I know that." He sat down. "Bloody Hell. She's been through so much. It's not fair."

"Gerry." Jack looked at his friend. "None of this is fair. Life is not fair. What is going on with you and Sandra?"

"Eh?"

"You know what I mean. The pair of you have always been close. But now it's as if you are closer than ever. Is there something going on with you?"

"Like what?"

"Don't act the innocent. You know what I mean. Christmas said it all. We all saw you kiss her."

"That was Hollie wiv the mistletoe." Gerry waved his hand.

"Yeah. And I got caught under it with Esther. A peck on the cheek was acceptable as friends but you two? No it was more than that. I've seen how protective you are. When she had cancer. When she was sick."

"She's my mate."

"Would you snog Brian like that?

"Don't be so disgusting." Gerry pulled a face. Jack smirked. "And stop interrogating me."

"Answer me this. Do you love Sandra Pullman?"

Gerry looked at his friend. Opening then closing his mouth he had no idea what to say.

"Answer the question."

"Yeah. Yeah course I do."

"Does she know?"

"Dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. Jack smiled.

"Then I suggest you tell her."

Gerry looked horrified at the idea. Before he could answer the door to the relatives room opened.

"Sandra Pullman's family?" The young doctor asked. Jack nodded as Gerry held his breath. For a moment he wondered if he would ever get to take Jack's advice.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hope?

Sasha parked the car in a quiet street on the outskirts of London. The terraced houses reminded her of the street she had grown up in. The small street was lined with cars, a corner shop and a depressing gloom, just like the street she had known so well.

"This it?" Steve asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Jim Stevens hates Sandra. He blames her for his teenage son going to prison. The boy died."

"How is that her fault?"

"It isn't. Meningitis is an awful disease. The boy just happened to be in prison for murdering a young girl at the time." Sasha shook her head. "Two lives ruined. Two families destroyed."

"This was before UCOS."

"Yeah." Sasha nodded. "When we discovered the death threats I did some digging."

Steve sighed, checking his mobile phone. He felt sick, knowing Gerry and Jack were still at the hospital waiting for news. Sandra was still in the operating theatre. He knew they'd have contacted him if there was any news.

"She's going to be ok. Isn't she?" Sasha turned to her friend. Steve paused. He felt sick.

"She has to be." He opened the car door, knowing Jack and Gerry would never be the same if she wasn't.

Xxxxxcc

Gerry glared at the floor. He had known Jack had suspected he felt something for their Guv. Whereas things like relationships and feelings bypassed Brian and the others Jack was far more astute. It was what made him a good copper. He glanced up as he realised the doctor had been talking to them.

"Intensive care." Jack sighed.

"Sandra lost a lot of blood. She's had the wound to her head cleaned and closed, the fracture in her left wrist has been set."

"She's going to be ok?" Gerry felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"As I was saying." The surgeon smiled kindly. "Her liver had a large laceration and her spleen had completely ruptured."

"Oh dear Lord." Jack felt his voice waver. He had always been close to the younger woman, had always thought of her as being a surrogate daughter - even more so since Mary had died. Thinking of her as a victim, laying on a theatre trolley with surgeons fighting to save her life made him want to cry.

"We've taken the spleen away and fixed her liver. She needed a lot of blood but she made it through the operation. The recovery nurses are taking her to the ITU. One of the nurses will come to see you then."

"We can see her?" Gerry asked.

"Yes. When she's settled in the ITU."

Jack thanked the doctor, shaking his hand as he did so. Once alone with Gerry he turned to the younger man.

"When the nurses say we can go in I think you should go first. I'll call Sasha and the others. Brian will be having a nervous breakdown about now."

Gerry huffed in agreement. Brian loved the team as family. Any disruption or anything unforeseen would be a risk to his mental health. The last thing any of them wanted was Brian drinking again.

"And for God's sake tell the girl how you feel! You've both danced around each other long enough. Life is too short." Jack raised a hand as Gerry stared at him. "I'm 79. An old man but I promise you this. You break her heart and I'll kill you. Understood?"

"Crystal."

"Right then. I'll call Brian." He stepped out of the small waiting room before heading in search of a pay phone.

Xxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Truth

Sasha approached the address they had been given with Steve at her side. She knew that she wasn't really supposed to be there. Sandra's 'accident' technically didn't come under UCOS remit. But then if she squinted, wrangled it enough she could convince people it all led from a teenage love affair gone sour. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets as she rang the doorbell.

Xxxxxx

"Bloody Nora." Gerry paused as he reached the locked door of the ITU. Jack had been true to his word, leaving to call everyone. Stood alone at the entrance to the ITU he wished his old friend was with him. Swearing under his breath as the distinct hospital smells caught him he pressed the buzzer. A nurse appeared.

"Hello."

"Hiya. I've come to see Sandra Pullman." His voice broke slightly as the nurse nodded. She ushered him into the department.

"She's in the side room. There's lots of tubes and drains and machines but you let us worry about them. Ok?"

"Ok." Gerry smiled.

"Oh I'm Barbara. If you need anything I'm over by the nurses station."

She smiled as he nodded once. Barbara seemed to sense his total loss of control, she could see he was a man used to fixing things. This, he couldn't. She left him as he stepped into the side room. Sandra lay on pristine white sheets with what looked like the hub of the starship enterprise around her. A tube snaked into one arm - the end attached to what looked like a million syringes all in metal and plastic casing. A monitor flashed up any change in vital signs. A tube fed into her mouth- keeping her airways open as oxygen was pumped into her lungs.

"Sandra." His eyes filled with tears as he stepped towards her. He felt sick as he saw the feisty blonde woman looking so vulnerable. "Jack is ere - gone to ring the others. Everyone's been worried." He sat on the small plastic chair next to her. "You got through the op. That's a start." He took her hand, mindful of the wires and drips. "All you got to do now is get better. Jack reckons I should tell you something but I dunno if I should. I mean you might not be able to hear it." He sighed as he felt her fingers twitch in his hand. "Just wake up, hopefully I'll have the balls to tell you then." He kissed her forehead before sitting back down. He knew Jack would call him a coward.

"Just rest. Our Paula says sleep is the best cure for things like this. Let's the body heal."

He watched her as he prayed for some sign he had been heard. He brought her hands to his lips; kissing her palm.

"Ok, ere goes." He held her hand. "God elp me but I love you." He held her hand as he spoke. "Just come back to us; guns blazing and give me a rollocking for being a soft idiot. Please Sandra." He rested her hand back against the bed sheet, reluctant to let her go.

Xxxxxx

"No answer." Sasha glared. "Where's Ted and Dan?" She turned to face her friend. Steve shrugged as they both turned to leave. A dog barking caught her attention as Steve shrugged. His mobile rang just as they reached the car.

"Jack? Any news?"

"Gerry is with her now." Jack paced the small courtyard next to the hospital. "She had her liver repaired and spleen removed. Doc says she's critical. Still in ITU on a vent. It's up to her now."

"Oh God; poor Gerry." Sasha shook her head as Steve clicked the speakerphone button. Steve raised an eyebrow. It seemed the whole team knew how the Guv and the cockney ex copper felt about each other apart from them.

"I told him to stop pratting about and tell her."

"Do you think he will?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Both Sasha and Jack answered at the same time. Steve smiled before ending the call and getting back into the car. At lease she had made it through the operation. It was a start.

Cxxxxxx

Ted frowned. He did not like mysteries. For a copper it was unusual but he just wanted facts, plain and simple. Sat on the park bench he looked up as a dark haired woman approached.

"Ello luv."

"Hiya Dad."

"How's yer mum? Not seen Alison for ages."

The brunette smiled.

"Mum and Simon are still together. She still refers to you as my sperm donor."

"That's Ali." He shook his head. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Look. I heard about your boss. Bad business."

"Sandra's tough."

"So long as you are too."

"Kelly Anne Case, what did I do to get lucky with you eh? Are you coming over to mine tonight? Pat will be there. Love to see you. You know your old step dad misses you as much as I do."

Kelly smiled. She knew her family was unorthodox but she loved her three dads and mum completely. Knowing that she had been very much wanted by Alison and Ted so many years earlier - despite them not being together after a very drunken one night stand before Ted had found he was in love with another man. She smiled slightly; her mother had been in love with someone else too. She nodded as she thought of Pat.

"Yeah, sevenish ok?" She asked as Ted smiled. "I might have some news for you."

"Paris? You being sent back to the French office? Kel?"

"I'll talk to you later. When Pat is there." She kissed his cheek, standing up quickly. "Got to go." He shooed her away knowing that having a daughter who was a spook was his greatest worry. MI 6 had kept her safe so far. He prayed they continued to do so.

Once she was out of sight he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket; dialling the number Brian had text him.

"Ello. I'd like to speak to someone about a car that you serviced two days ago." He narrowed his eyes as he listened to the garage owner. "It's alright; I know the bloke. I'll pop in." He ended the call, knowing he had the right garage and that he was in work. Getting to his feet he decided to call Sasha. If he was right; and he was sure he was then a serving copper would be needed.

Xxxxx

A/N thanks for all the reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter

"You have a daughter?" Sasha asked as Ted rolled his eyes. He knew the questions would come, about his sexuality and about his past.

"Yes. Kelly."

"Oh."

"Look, gay men still produce sperm. It is possible to be a father you know." Ted raised an eyebrow as Sasha blushed. "Look, Kelly is a good girl. Me and er mum were friends. Still are, my girl is the result of a very very drunken one night stand. I loved her mum. As a mate. My parents were convinced my being gay was a phase. They never quite got to grips with me only liking men. Being gay was illegal back then you know? I didn't come out officially until the 80s when I knew everyone who mattered knew anyway."

"I."

"It's ok. You'll like Kelly." He walked alongside her. "She's up to something. I know that much."

"This garage?"

"Sandra had the car serviced and MOTd ere last Tuesday."

"And this is where he works?" The venom in her voice catching her old friend by surprise.

"Jim Stevens, worked here for the past three months." Ted explained. "I phoned them this morning before I saw Kelly." He carried on walking next to her. "Seems Jimmy boy was doing all the booked MOTs."

"Including Sandra's." Sasha pulled her ID badge out of her coat pocket.

"Including Sandra's." Ted repeated as they approached the garage. A bald middle aged man looked up from under the bonnet of a blue 11 plate fiesta.

"Can I help you?" The gruff voice caught Sasha's attention. She nodded once.

"Yeah, we're looking for the bloke that was doing the car MOTs on Monday and Tuesday. Jim Stevens."

Ted kept quiet as the man opposite them glared.

"Well, you found him." He looked from one to the other. "Who might you be?"

"DCI Sasha Miller, this is my colleague Ted Case. A car you mot'd was involved in a fatal car accident."

"That's awful." The man shook his head. "Don't see what it as to do with me."

"You worked on the car."

"And?" He looked away. "Fatal you say?"

"A man died and a woman is on Life Support." Ted spoke calmly. Jim shook his head.

"Bad business but still don't see what it has to do with me."

"Breaks part of an MOT? Yeah?"

"Always." Jim nodded. "Breaks, the break fluid and pads. What you getting at?"

"The breaks, you'd fail the car if there was an issue?"

"Of course. Automatic fail if the car has faulty breaks." Jim narrowed his eyes.

"Ok." Sasha smiled sweetly. "James Stevens, I would like you to accompany us to the station."

"What? Why?"

"You worked on a car with no breaks. You should have noticed it and fail the car. You didn't which means either the breaks were fine when you saw them and you or someone else cut them. I'm not a betting man but my money is on you."

The younger man glared; shaking his head.

"Bitch got what she deserved."

"Ok, making it easy for us. James Stevens - I am placing you under arrest for murder and attempted murder." Sasha stated as Ted placed the cuffs around the man's wrists. Jim Stevens remained quiet; knowing he wasn't going to talk his way out of bother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gerry sat, watching the monitor attached to Sandra. He had no idea what the various numbers meant. Part of him was afraid to ask.

"Cuppa?"

He looked up to see Paula holding out a coffee mug.

"Thanks Luv. How?"

"Jack called and when I got here Barbara mentioned you might need a bit of company."

"She's a good un."

"Yeah, she is." Paula agreed. "Retired last year. Works on the Bank when they're short staffed. Proper old school RGN."

"Not like you modern ones." He winked.

"Oh Project 2000 wasn't the best training but I worked bloody hard for it! Times change."

"I know Luv." He hugged her. "You on a break?"

"No, finished arf hour ago. I'm all yours. Mum had Gerry Junior until five."

He nodded, knowing how much his first ex-wife loved their grandson. Gerry Andrew Standing was the one thing they still agreed on.

"What d those numbers mean?" He nodded to the monitor.

"Pulse, blood pressure, mean arterial pressure, respiration rate, oxygen saturation, arterial BP." Paula recited. "Her pulse is ok. BP is a bit low. Not major though." Gerry sipped his coffee. Sandra lay still as the grave. Paula watched her. "You do know people can hear you? I've heard reports of people in comas saying they heard medical staff and family talking around them."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. None of it has been proved but I like to believe it."

"Yeah." He sighed, looking at Sandra's face.

"So? Have you told her? That you love her?"

"Bloody Hell! Don't you start!"

"Dad." Paula looked him in the eye. "You've been in love with Sandra for years. I know it, Emily and Caitlyn know it. All the UCOs guys know it. Even Brian! How the pair of you don't know it when you're both supposed to be intelligent adults I dunno."

"I told her. Earlier. Before you came in."

"So? Keep talking to her. Tell her again and again!"

"Might put her off waking up!"

"I doubt it." Paula smiled. "It's pretty obvious she's soft on you too. Just don't be like you were with mum and the others. Prove yourself - be the grown up." She kissed his temple. "Love you, Dad,"

"I know Sweetheart. I know."

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Interview

"He's too calm." Brian frowned as he watched Ted and Sasha through the two way mirror. Steve agreed. He wanted to be in the interview room with them but knew there was a fair chance he would lose his temper in spectacular fashion.

"Anything?" Both men turned to see Dan watching them. "It's the talk of the station that Sasha has arrested someone for the attempt on Sandra's life. I just spoke with Jack. He's heading back to the hospital. Seems if Paula Standing can't get her father to look after himself then he's going to try."

"Typical Jack." Steve smiled slightly. "Everyone's Dad."

"He cares about them." Brian paused. "We all do. I just can't imagine how Gerry is feeling. Few years ago my Esther had a fall. Nasty one. Broke a few bones, knocked her self out." Brian shuddered at the memory. "She was only unconscious for a few minutes. Felt like hours. Never been so frightened in my life."

"She was ok? Though? Your Esther?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Brian smiled slightly. "I'm just saying I know how he feels. At lease Esther knows how much I love her. Dunno if those two have ever had that conversation."

"I thought they were together." Dan admitted.

"They are." Steve smirked. "Only the pair of them don't realise it."

"Sandra is a tough cookie. Miss Independent. You know what she was like when she found out about the cancer. Thinks she is protecting us. It'll have been the same with these death threats." Dan stared ahead, through the two way mirror.

"If we can prove he sent those emails." Steve watched as Dan nodded.

"We can. Prove it, either way I mean."

"Daniel Griffin?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm not talking about hacking or anything as crass as that. All I need to do is get into Sandra's email and trace the IP address back to the original source. If that's his computer, then we have him."

"Legally?" Steve looked up as Strickland joined them. It looked as though the interview in the next room was going badly.

"Oh course it's legal." Brian rolled his eyes. "Isn't it, Sir?"

Strickland ignored the question, deciding he would rather not know.

"This man the mechanic that worked on Sandra's car?"

"Yes Sir. We thought it a good idea not to tell Jack or Gerry right away. Jack is on his way back to the hospital."

"Good thinking. CID want this. They're only letting us have him so far as it looks like there are ties to a case Sandra worked on before UCOS." Strickland explained.

"We know." Brian nodded. "Teenage girl killed by his lad. Both dead now. Two families destroyed."

"Not that case." Strickland paused. "The week before the unit was set up a young police officer - DS Emma Kate Rosenberg died in a car crash. Head on collision on the motorway. Ended up with the car down a ditch."

"Ah yes." Brian nodded. "Detective Sergeant Rosenberg, new girl on the Met's Vice Squad. Thirty four, divorced. No children. Rising star apparently. Lost control doing 70mph. Seemed brakes on the car were faulty."

"Do not tell me." Steve felt the anger build in his stomach. "He worked on the car."

"He did. Unofficially. He hadn't had the training to properly do MOTs then. Someone else signed the certificate."

"That's illegal." Brian glared.

"Yes. But so is curb crawling. When Emma died she was working on a case that would have seen him imprisoned for a very long time. The case never went to court." Strickland narrowed his eyes. He tapped the two way mirror; indicating he wanted to talk to Ted and Sasha. The senior officer suspended the interview before leaving the room.

Xxxxx

"Sandra." Gerry ran a hand over his face. "Don't you think the silent treatment is a bit much now? The docs said the operation went well."

Her chest moved in time with the machine pumping oxygen into her lungs. He sighed.

"Cmon. Don't give up. Sandra Pullman I know would never just give up on life." He held her hand. "Don't give up. Sandra, eh? Don't you dare give up." He kissed her hand as the machines begun bleeping. "Sandra!" He got to his feet, yelling for a nurse as Sandra began to choke. Seconds later the nurses and doctors appeared as Gerry jumped out of the way.

Xxxxx

"Right." Sasha walked back into the interview room. "What can you tell us about DS Emma Rosenberg?" She felt her lip twist into a smirk as Jim Stevens glared.

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Seizures

Jack walked towards the ITU aware that Gerry was waiting for him to arrive. He had no idea what had happened to Sandra since he had left them. He was working under the impression that no news was good news. He rounded the corner as he realised nurses and doctors were headed towards the ITU at speed. He looked up as he realised Gerry was in the corridor.

"Gerry?"

The younger man looked up. The pain in his eyes evident as Jack approached.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"She started chocking. Looked like some kind of fit. One minute she was just laying there. Then she sort of started shaking and gagging. Nurses dived on her; I've been out ere ever since." Gerry looked away. "It's bad."

"We know it's bad. She's been in a coma for almost a week." Jack paused.

"She's dead." Gerry looked at the floor. "I."

"No." Jack paused. "We don't know that."

"I saw her."

"I know. I called round to see Grace before I got here. She barely raised an eyebrow. Her only child is fighting for life and all Grace Pullman could say was tell her to call me. I ask you!" Jack sat next to him. "Her only daughter."

"Grace Pullman has the maternal instinct of a piranha fish." Gerry shook his head. "You know Sandra goes there every Sunday? Without fail. Christ knows why! Grace isn't exactly pleased to see her. She's vile to her. No reason for it."

"She blames Sandra for a lot of things in her life that are not her fault. Lack of grandchildren being one of them." Jack shook his head.

"If it were one of my three. I'd be ere."

"Yes, but that's because you are a good dad. Grace is never going to win any mother of the year awards. Sandra will be ok."

"I saw her."

"Yeah, but you ain't a doctor." Jack replied. "Don't give up on her. Don't you dare."

"Give up. No chance." Gerry looked him in the eye. "Never." Jack slapped his back knowing his friend was being truthful.

Xxxxxx

"Who?" Jim looked up as Sasha and Ted retook their seats and restarted the recording. Sasha narrowed her eyes as she appraised him.

"Detective Sargent. Died in a car crash. Apparently the brakes had been cut."

"What is that to do with my client?" The man in the corner spoke for the first time. Ted narrowed his eyes.

"That's what I want to know." Ted snapped. "Emma Rosenberg arrested you for curb crawling. Three days later she's dead. Car blew up containing the notes she had on the case. Back then it wasn't common practice to back everything up on computer like now."

"Dunno what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do." Sasha leant forward. "Two serious and fatal RTCs, both involving women with a connection to you. Emma arrested you. Sandra arrested your son for murder. Both inadvertently had their cars serviced at your place of work. Both had damaged brakes. Cmon, bit of a coincidence."

Ted held his gaze as the lawyer fell silent. Sasha waited; she knew she had him. The victims would have justice.

"Two dead. One had nothing to do with you. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't you care? He had a family, children and grandchildren."

"And you don't have any evidence." Jim glared. Ted smirked.

"Oh I think we do."

Xxxxx

Jack got to his feet as the doctor and a young nurse left the room where Sandra was being nursed.

"Doctor?" He asked.

"Hi." The doctor smiled as she approached both men. "Gerry and Jack, isn't it? I'm Rita Jones. I was just looking after Sandra."

"Is she?"

"Shall we sit down?" The nurse spoke calmly. Jack did as he was asked.

"Sandra has had a seizure. Common when she has had a head injury and was without oxygen for a while. She's now awake but very drowsy."

"Thank you." Jack closed his eyes in relief. Gerry stared at the woman, unable to take in the information.

"Alive?"

"Yes. Sandra is alive. Very drowsy and a little muddled but alive. Would you like to see her?" Rita looked from one man to the other. Jack nodded.

"Gerry." Jack stepped back. "You go first. I'll call the others."

Gerry took a deep breath before following the nurse. Minutes later he was stood at the side of Sandra's bed. Less machinery surrounded her, an oxygen mask where the ET tube had been.

"You scared the living daylights outta me."

Her eyes opened. A slight smile on her deathly pale face.

"Hi."

"You ok?" Gerry felt an idiot for asking. She was in ITU, a major operation followed a major accident. He sat next to her. "Sandra?"

"I." She swallowed. "Will be."

Gerry smiled. Sandra was back. She narrowed her eyes. Staring at him she reached out one hand, the IV fluid infusing through the cannula there. Gerry took her hand.

"Hey."

"I." She held his gaze. "I know." Gerry nodded as her fingers curled around his before she fell asleep once more.

Xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

The interview room fell quiet as Sasha glared at the man opposite her. She had always prided herself on keeping her cool but knowing the man opposite her had gotten away with murder once before made her blood boil.

"Didn't you think we'd find out? You've done this before. One police woman threatens to put you in prison - dies in a horrible car accident and years later another female detective is on life support after you cut her car's breaks." Sasha glared. "Didn't you think we'd work it out?" Ted glared at the man opposite him.

"She deserves all she gets."

"Why? Because she did her job?" Ted spat the words as Sasha smirked.

"Ok, well in that case. My name is Detective Inspector Sasha Miller. I am formally charging you for the attempted murder of Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, the murder of Geoff Jones and DS Emma Rosenberg."

Jim Stevens swore, hitting his fist on the table. Ted and Sasha got up and left the room as the uniform officer took Stevens to his cell.

Xxxxxx

"You look like shit." Sandra mumbled as Gerry smiled.

"Thanks."

She smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us? Me? About the emails?"

She frowned. For a moment she had to think. She felt light headed. The question momentarily confusing her.

"From him. Threatening you."

"I thought they were just stupid empty threats to start with." She sighed as he handed her a glass of water. She took a sip. "And that's what they were."

"Until now."

"Yeah. I could handle it."

"Clearly."

"Gerry." She touched his hand. "Don't do this. I kept them from everyone because I hated them. Jack would have had a heart attack. Strickland would have pushed me to stay in the station, Brian would fret. I can't have that."

"And what about me?"

"You'd have wanted to find and possibly kill whoever sent them." He watched as her fingers curled around his. "I actually thought I had made the right choice."

"Sandra."

"I heard." She smiled slightly.

"Oh." Gerry blushed. "Did yer?"

"Yeah. Think so. Might have been a dream. Dunno with anaesthetic and head injury."

"I love you." He snapped as she raised an eyebrow. "There. Said it." He sulked. "Now maybe Jack, Steve and the others will leave me be."

"Oh ok. Not the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

He laughed.

"You not so bad yourself. Daft sod."

"Charming. Ere's me, baring my soul and you call me a daft sod."

"Well you are." She yawned. "My daft sod." He shook his head and smiled. For the first time since the crash he had a feeling things were going to be ok.

Xxxxxx


End file.
